


Blessed

by betsytheripper



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, a little hero worship, and extensive internal monologuing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betsytheripper/pseuds/betsytheripper
Summary: In the moonlight, the blue light stripping the warmth of his skin, he is porcelain and alabaster, ethereal, sculpted marble, and every other clichéd thing Yuuri can think of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in years, but my life has been inordinately consumed with these wonderful ice boyfriends. It's small, but please enjoy.

In the moonlight, the blue light stripping the warmth of his skin, he is porcelain and alabaster, ethereal, sculpted marble, and every other clichéd thing Yuuri can think of. Lean, stronger than he seemed, and yet delicate as the lily. When Yuuri woke in the quiet hours from nightmares, he always took the time to silently worship Victor’s body. It started when he thought - believed - that he was a passing fling for Victor, someone that would be discarded soon enough for a more interesting pursuit. But now, now after years, it’s his ritual.

He praises God that Victor came into his life, and Victor’s body is the temple at which he gives his offering. Victor’s perfect skin, on which he atones for his sins with grazes of teeth and hungry kisses, glitters and pulls at him, an unstoppable force that he wouldn’t dare fight against anyway. The moonbeam cuts a sharp line across his body, where he’s nearly kicked the covers away. Victor’s perfect face, peaceful and relaxed, in shadowed relief. Yuuri can see Victor’s lips slightly parted, an arm thrown above his head on the pillow.

Time may have stopped, for all he’s concerned, as he absorbs his husband’s sleeping form, lost in reverence and prayer for the gift he’s been given. It’s as Yuuri realizes that the light from the window is starting to gain the sun’s warmth, the beam having traveled teasingly down Victor’s body, that Victor stirs. A gentle sigh and turn of his head towards Yuuri, the arm above him reaching out. Yuuri instinctively takes Victor’s hand, kissing his knuckles, glancing up to Victor’s face and finding blue eyes, still glassy with sleep, a small furrow in the brow that graces them.

“Couldn’t sleep, звезда моя?” Victor’s voice is quiet and rough, but as he makes to get up Yuuri places a gentle hand on his cheek.

“I’m fine, Victor, go back to sleep.” Yuuri rubs his thumb lightly over Victor’s cheek, and Victor closes his eyes and the furrow melts away. A wry smile tweaks his mouth at one corner.  
“What if I don’t want to go back to sleep, Yuuri?” Victor turns his head to press soft kisses into Yuuri’s palm, bringing his other hand up to keep Yuuri’s wrist in place. Yuuri huffs a small laugh, pulling himself up against Victor’s side. Victor turns to look back at him, nearly nose to nose, leaving Yuuri’s hand on his cheek.

Yuuri just stares, soaks the vision in. The faintest rays of pink peak into the corner of the room and Victor’s eyes are so, so beautiful and warm it leaves Yuuri in awe. He releases his thanks to the heavens in a gentle sigh, capturing Victor’s lips in a slow kiss. He still hasn’t gotten used to the tug in his heart when Victor looks at him like that, like he’s praising his own gods that Yuuri is his blessing, and Yuuri tries to press that feeling into Victor, show him how he feels every morning, every minute in his presence. The kiss is gentle, Yuuri’s thumb slowly brushing Victor’s cheek as Victor’s hand grips his, a slow insistent declaration of overwhelming desire and gratitude.

_I love you, I love you more than life itself._

The kiss is returned equally, delicate but persistent, and Yuuri can swear he feels Victor’s emotions coursing through him at the touch.

_You are my moon and stars, stay with me always._

When they eventually part, the pinks have lightened to yellows, and Victor’s smile is warm and easy. If Victor is perfectly sculpted marble artwork in the moonlight, he is divinely designed and a heavenly presence in the early rays of the sun. Yuuri doesn’t need to memorize these moments anymore, he knows this gift is one that he will be given every morning, but he looks on with reverence and praises God for his blessing.

**Author's Note:**

> звезда моя - zvezda moya - my star


End file.
